As mobile communication systems and smart mobile devices are more and more used in daily life, security and convenience for wireless data communication service demand higher standards. Traditional data communication services meet the security standard by authenticating user login via active actions of a user, which inevitably compromising the convenience; however, many recent successful products introduce more advanced authentication methods, such as combined identification based on at least one of: fingerprints, lip lines, iris, or heart rates. These advanced methods can be implemented to reduce complexity and tediousness of multistep, password-based authentication for the user, on the cost of higher complexity of software and hardware.